<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosebud Motel Group PR + Merch! by hullosweetpea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381943">Rosebud Motel Group PR + Merch!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea'>hullosweetpea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, Gen, Rosebud Motel Group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PR and Merch designs for the Rosebud Motel Group [Art]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Season 7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rosebud Motel Group PR + Merch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7">SCSeason7</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>7x08: Follow us on Tweeters - ART/DESIGN PROMPT</p><p>With a real marketing budget and Alexis’s pubic relations degree, Johnny and Stevie (and Roland? I guess), undertake a full rebranding. Give me coasters, business cards, post cards, logos, a power point, anything you want. They don’t have to be perfect!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Logo</p><p>Artist's Notes: My inspiration for the overall look of the design for RMG was inspired by '60s aesthetics and typography. At the time of completing the artwork, I was in a big "recreate '50s &amp; '60s wallpaper but with worm on a string" spree. This was the influence for the offset circle look as well as the combination of a bold decorative typeface with a clean sans serif. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Business Card</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Postcard</p><p>Artist's Notes: To represent all the motels in RMG, I created this postcard, and also I just love postcards. The postcard includes the two canon motels, as well as two fictional motels to round out the group.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Merch</p><p> </p><p>Artist's Notes: I had the most fun designing merch! This is mock-up the web page, which includes the designs, copy, and pricing. Enamel pins, T-shirts, and patches tend to be common merch, and with the name "Rosebud" using rose imagery was a no-brainer!

All made in Canva</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>